Beware a Frozen Heart
by DaringDEP
Summary: A frosty chill has taken hold of Emma's heart and now Killian is once again watching the person he loves most die before his eyes. Will he be able to reverse the curse and if so what will the price be? This is my personal opinion on how the "season" will end but it may not end up being cannon. Captain Swan pairing and of course I own nothing.
1. Born of Cold

_Okay...so I've had this idea in my mind for a little while. This is absolutely a Captain Swan fanfiction. My first of the pair so please don't judge too harshly. This is going to be a short continuation story...there might only be three chapters so I'm going to try and finish it quickly. Now this is what I think should happen towards the end of the first part of the season. I don't know how it will go but this is what I think so please review. I love hearing your comments. Dare _

Chapter 1: Born of Cold

It was a well-known fact that one should never go into a fight angry. While some would say that anger provided an edge, Emma knew that the fury she currently was feeling would only be a detriment. She had to focus if she was going to beat this Ice Witch. The problem, Emma could not stop think about Killian, or rather how mad she was at him.

She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the truth. Killian work with Gold to gather magic from innocent people. How could he? What was in it for him? Why didn't he tell her? A part of her knew there was more to the story. She was just too angry to find out right now. In any case, she had to put her thoughts of Killian aside if she had any chance of beating the Snow Queen.

"Emma" the beautiful white haired woman beckoned "Nice to see you once more. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to finish this" Emma fiercely stated and before another word could be said light flashed out of Emma's hands, headed straight for the Snow Queen.

Suddenly a sheet of ice appeared reflecting the light. The Snow Queen chuckled at Emma's attempt.

"You truly believe that your magic can defeat me? I have had years to sharpen and perfect my gift. What do you, a talent-less orphan, have that can keep me from victory?" the Snow Queens words were a poison trying to undermine Emma's confidence. And unfortunately for our heroine, it was working. Doubt crept into the corners of her mind. Forcing her to question how the hell was she going to stop her?

_You can do this Swan._ His velvet voice suddenly came from nowhere. _I have yet to see you fail._ Obviously, her attempts to keep him out were futile. However; this time the anger and fear that had fueled her earlier was replaced by a sense of calm. She could do this and in that moment she was happy she had someone to remind her of the truth. Even if that someone was a lying devious manipulative scoundrel of a pirate.

"I may not have a good grip on my magic" she replied honestly "but I will beat you Ingrid"

"With what?" Ingrid's voice was serene, not unlike the silence before a massive thunderstorm.

"This" Emma called holding up what looked like gold dust. It seemed to sparkle and glow in the dim light of the North Woods.

You can probably understand why the Snow Queen started laughing.

"And what makes you think this item will defeat me?"

"How about the fact that it holds the same magic that had trapped you and Elsa in that urn…with a little Mr. Gold embellishments?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He found a way to make the effects of this dust permanent. So if even just a tiny bit of this dust was to touch you, your powers would be gone forever"

Ingrid was not one to be taken by surprise. As a rule she was always one step ahead of the curve. This piece of information; however, was not something she had prepared for.

"You would really use that dust to get rid of my magic?" Emma thought she could almost hear sadness in Ingrid's voice but she quickly dismissed the idea.

"I don't want to but if you don't meet my demands I will"

"Which are?"

"First" Emma began suddenly wishing she had the power of persuasion and wasn't just a human lie detector "You release Anna from whatever prison your holding her in. Second you find a way to reverse the freezing curse on Marian. Lastly, you leave this town and forget that Elsa and I ever existed…just like you did to us"

"Let me think about it" Ingrid's voice was playfully malicious toying with Emma's mind "No. I think I like your first option better!"

With a frosty beam blasted towards Emma that she successfully dodged. She had to get closer to the Snow Queen if she wanted to win. Racing towards her Emma lightly tapped the bottle of golden dust into her glove covered hand and threw it straight towards the Snow Queen. Just before the dust began to settle another cold blast escaped Ingrid's hands headed straight towards Emma's heart. In the brief second Emma thought of nothing but mind numbing cold that seemed to consume her and of course her Killian.


	2. Split the Ice Apart

**Hey Everyone, so what did you think of the 1st chapter? I've change the second chapter just a little to fit the last episode a little better. This chapter will be more from Killian's POV and how he deals with the possibility of loosing Emma. I should note that I do not own any of the characters for Once Upon A Time. They belong ABC and the brilliant Howard and Eddie. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Dare**

Chapter 2: Split the Ice Apart

Running, it was something Captain Killian Jones was quite familiar with. Normally, that was because he was running away from something. In this instance he was running towards someone and he just couldn't seem to get to her quick enough.

It was strange for he never had any sort of paranormal abilities before. However; Killian knew from the second that Emma angrily stormed away from him there was a chance he might never see her alive again. Maybe that was why he attempted to grab her arm as she ran away. It was absolutely the reason why he followed her into the woods without her noticing. He still was hoping that watching Emma get hit by that ice blast was just some sort of illusion. A form of sick torture the Dark One conjured just to punish Killian for threatening to reveal the truth to Belle. However; Killian knew, as he rushed to her side, that it was not the nightmare he had hoped. There was no illusion for the cold that possessed Killian as he gently touched Emma's cheek.

"Emma" he quietly screamed trying to get her to awaken. Brushing a couple icy strands of hair from her face Killian leaned down close to her frozen lips ready to-

"It won't work" the voice of Emma's father, David, jolted Killian out of whatever moment there might have been and slammed him back into reality "The ice is already creating a barrier kissing her won't break the curse"

"There has to be another way" Killian desperately pleaded trying to think of a way to save his love.

"Only an act of true love can break a freezing curse" Elsa's voice softly countered "And it's much more difficult to break once the heart is frozen"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Killian questioned

"It means" Regina chimed in suddenly "That once Emma's body is completely frozen there will be no way to revive her".

"But you can still save her right" Killian's voice was tight trying to hold on to what little control he had over himself

"Generally once the heart is frozen the rest of the body will follow quickly. The fact that curse hasn't already covered her body completely means she has an extremely strong heart" The Snow Queens voice was an unwelcome intrusion that seemed to send chills over everyones body, except for Killian whose blood began to boil.

"You did this!" Killian thrashed as he pulled his hook out attempting to cut Ingrid with it (and would have if hadn't been for Charming physically restraining him). "You killed her!"

"I didn't mean to" Ingrid's voice was almost small and timid "I love Emma, this wasn't how it was supposed to end"

"No" Elsa's voice was harsh "Emma and I were just supposed to leave everyone we love behind and pretend to be your family!"

"It doesn't matter now" Regina's voice was once again the cold voice of reason "Emma's heart maybe strong but there's no way it can resist the full effect of the curse. Sooner or later her body will be frozen and there will be nothing any of us can do"

As Regina's words sank in a silence befell everyone as they stared at Emma's freezing body. Killian was suddenly brought back to a very low place in his life. There were three occasions when he felt this helpless and defeated. A state in which he fervently tried to avoid so the pain that followed would not occur. The first was the day he realized his father had abandoned him. Even after all these years he could still feel that pain of abandonment at the corners of his heart. The second was the day in which his elder brother, the real man who raised him, had died right before his eyes. The third was of course the day he not only lost his hand but also his first love, Milah. It was her death that had caused him to pursue revenge and become the murderous pirate that is so infamously known today. All of those times he had been unable to save the people he loved most because someone or something had made it impossible. Now here he was once more, watching the woman he loved most die in his arms and feeling powerless to stop it.

"I'll take the Snow Queen into custody" David finally broke the silence "I need to go into town anyway. Mary Margaret-"

David couldn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to. Everyone knew that Mary Margaret would be beside herself with grief and need to be comforted. If Killian hadn't been consumed with his own thoughts of sadness involving Emma he would have felt very sorry for the Charmings who seemed (in one way or the other) to constantly to loose their daughter. As David left Elsa followed behind to help him take the Snow Queen into custody. Which left Killian with Regina.

Killian gazed upon Emma, watching as the ice crept over her body. He knew it wouldn't be long now. In a few moments she would be gone forever and he would once again be alone. What the citizens of Storybrooke didn't understand was that Emma was his happy ending. Without her his life was not really worth living. He couldn't loose her.

"Alright Regina" Killian spoke with conviction "I need you to do something for me right now"

"What is it pirate?" Regina questioned softly

"I need you to rip out my heart-"

"What Killian-"

"And put it in Emma's chest"

Regina stared at the man before her. Not the pirate who had caused to much chaos across several different kingdoms. The man who was deeply in love with a woman who was dying in his arms.

"Killian" Regina kindly said "What do you mean by that? Putting your heart in her chest won't reverse the curse. It will only spread to your heart and kill you"

"Not if you put her heart in my chest"

Regina once again could do nothing but appear dumbfounded by Killians words.

"If you switch our hearts the curse could transfer to me and Emma could live"

"Or both of you will die and all of this would have been for nothing!"

"Regina please" Killian pleaded hoping that he could portray his desperation in his eyes "If there's a chance that she will live then please help me. I will not idly standby and do nothing while the woman I love is dying. You are the only one who can do this kind of magic and I cannot loose her"

"Okay" Regina finally replied "I'll do it but I cannot promise that it will work"

Regina kneeled next to Emma. It was so strange. Three years ago she would have rejoiced in the probability of Emma dying. Now she knew that Emma dying would only hurt Henry. In that moment she quickly reached through Emma's chest. It was so cold but in no time she found Emma's heart. Regina pulled out the freezing heart. There was no warmth or light to it.

"Hold this" Regina commanded giving Killian Emma's ice block of a heart "Now I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt"

Killian nodded and inclined Regina to move forward. Reaching her hand out Regina thrust her palm into Killian's chest. It took her a moment to find his heart but she felt the beat and wrapped her fingers around it. There it was, Killian's heart. Regina had to admit it was not nearly as dark or black as she thought it might be. There was a deep red glow that came from the center that seemed to obscure the black edges. She then took Killian's heart and began to lean towards Emma's chest.

"Wait" Killian called "May I?"

Regina silently gave Killian's heart back "You need to softly place it in her chest and if we want the magic to transfer properly we need to put her heart into you immediately after"

Killian gave a small nod in replay and placed his head near Emma's frozen ear. Whatever was said Regina did not know but she felt as though watching this small exchange was an invasion of privacy somehow. In the next second Killian took his heart and gently placed it within Emma's empty chest. As Killian stood Regina took Emma's icy heart and shoved it into Killian. In that moment he could feel the icy shards crawl up his spine. He suddenly fell unable to feel his feet. As he turned his head he saw that the ice that had covered Emma was slowly melting. With a smile on his face the pirate began to die in peace.

**So what do you think? I know seems bleak right now but I promise read the next chapter and it will all make sense. This chapter is not the end. **


	3. And Break the Frozen Heart

Hey** guys...thanks so much for the kind words. It is always so encouraging to have someone appreciate your work. So this will probably be the last chapter. I might do one more depending on how this chapter is received but it will most likely be fluff. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading. Dare**

Chapter 3: And Break the Frozen Heart

_This belongs to you love. Always has and always will._

"Killian!" Emma shouted suddenly. Breathing heavily she tried to take in her surroundings and knew immediately that something was wrong. She was back in her room at Mary Margret's when moments ago she was facing the Snow Queen in the North Woods miles away.

"Emma?" called her ever worried mother from the kitchen and within seconds there she was. Mary Margret rushed to her daughter throwing her arms around her. Mary Margret's eyes were filled with unwanted tears of joy "Oh thank god you're okay. I thought I lost you"

"I'm fine Mom" Emma reassured.

"I'm so sorry Emma" remorse echoed in Mary Margret's voice "I never should have questioned your magic or your control. I want you to know that your father and I love you for who you are. I would never want you to change or think any less of the amazing woman that you have become"

"Mom…I know. It's okay. I'm alright…truly"

"Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"No Mom…really I'm okay. I just—"

"Hello" called the unmistakable soft baritone of David "Snow?"

"David!" Mary Margret suddenly shouted "She's awake!"

"Emma!" David's tone of voice seemed to mirror her mothers as did his expression "You're okay"

And with both of her parents holding her Emma truly did feel that way. She felt safe and loved wrapped in their arms. However, there was apart of her that couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. That she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be freezing in the North Woods. Someone had made it so she could have this precious moment with her parents and something told her that someone was Killian.

"Would you like me to make you some hot coco?" her mother questioned sweetly "I'll be sure to put extra cinnamon on it just the way you like it"

Although a cup of hot coco sounded amazing Emma knew what she really wanted was answers and told her parents as much.

"What happened?" Emma inquired

"You don't remember?" her father retorted

"I remember following a trail to Ingrid to her ice cave and confronting her with that special dust Gold gave me. I remember fighting her and sprinkling the dust over her head but not before being shot in the chest with a blast of ice. I remember feeling extremely cold and the next thing I know I'm here in my bed talking to you. What am I missing? How did I get here?"

"I honestly don't know the whole story" David replied honestly "Hook had called me a little over an hour ago. Said that you were going after the Snow Queen alone and he thought you would need help. Asked if I could meet him at the North Woods and bring both Regina and Elsa with me. By the time we got there Ingrid was standing to the side about ready to cry and Hook was crouching over your frozen body."

"Did Regina take out my heart and put it in a box like she did for Marian?"

"No Emma" David's voice was grave "That only worked because the freezing curse hadn't hit Marian's heart yet. That wasn't the case with you. Your heart was frozen"

"So then how am I here?"

"Again, I don't know exactly. Elsa and I had left so we could take the Snow Queen into custody and so I could break the news to your mother" for a brief moment David touched his wife's hand as though to reassure her that horrible possibility had not come to pass "But once I got to the station Regina had called telling me to come back. That something had happened and that you were alive. I rushed into my truck and drove as quick as I could to get to you. Once I got there the ice that surrounded your body was gone. I carried you into the car and drove you home"

"Ok but how did my heart get unfrozen?"

"I don't think it did Emma" Mary Margret finally spoke

"What do you mean by that?"

"Regina had said something about placing someone else's heart so that the curse would transfer" David answered

"But how is that possible? Wouldn't the heart that was given to me just freeze as well?"

Emma's parents stared at their daughter unsure how they could answer her question. It was not a pleasant task telling your daughter that the man she loves gave up everything so that she could live. If Charming ever had any doubts about the man before he could no longer remember them. What Hook had done for Emma was something David could never thank him enough for. Unable to form the words they remained silent as Emma began to understand the true gravity of the situation.

"Mom...Dad where's Killian?" Emma asked her voice filled with worry "He should be here..."

"Emma" Mary Margret whispered trying to calm her daughter

"I mean I know we got in a fight earlier but I know Killian. I understand him better than anyone and he would be here. He should have been the first thing I saw when I woke up. The only reason he wouldn't be here would be because he...no!"

Then suddenly it hit her. Or more appropriately it rammed straight into her. And for a moment she couldn't think or even breathe. She could feel small tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Emma?" both her worried parents questioned in unison

"Whose heart do I have?"

"Emma..."

"Whose heart do I have? Or more importantly who has my heart? The only way the curse could properly transfer is if someone took my frozen heart and gave me their healthy one. So who has my heart? Please tell me it's not Killian"

Once again Emma's parents were voiceless. Exchanging glances to one another they remained silent unwilling to lie to their daughter but also not ready to speak the truth.

"Mom...please tell me that I'm wrong. Please tell me that Killian's heart is not beating in my chest right now. Please Mom, please! Please tell me that it's not Killian!"

"Emma honey" Mary Margret began "You know that if I told you that it would be a lie"

"No" Emma cried tears falling freely down her face "Damn him!"

An anger, that was not her own, swelled inside her. He had promised that she would not loose him to. That she wouldn't have to worry about him because he was a survivor.

"Where is he?" she question as she threw the covers off her body so she could get out of bed

"Emma you shouldn't be getting up right now you need to rest" her father insisted

"No what I need to do is find him"

"Emma, sweetheart, I know this is hard but he's not-"

"I know he won't come back Mom. I just...I can't...I need to say goodbye to him. So please tell me where I can find him"

"Regina had said she was taking him to the Marina" David relented

And without another word spoken Emma ran out the door. Running as fast as her legs to take her. It now made sense how her heart had felt wrong. The feelings she had weren't her own...they were Killians. There was so much sadness and anger in his heart that it nearly consumed her. There was only one emotion that outshine all that heartache and that was his love for Emma. She could truly feel how much he cared and loved her. How everything he did was because he wanted to be a better man for her. He didn't want to be the murderous pirate he was anymore he wanted to be the man she knew he really was. Knowing this only seemed to make her more upset and determined to find him.

Within moments she was there. The marina seemed darker somehow. And there he was with Regina standing close behind. She was probably the one who had brought Killian here so he could look at the ocean one last him.

"You're too late" Regina quietly stated

Emma walked towards him. If she had not known that the man before her was Killian she would not have recognized him. The ice had completely covered his entire body. Even from a few inches away she could feel the cold radiating off his body.

"Just, please let me say goodbye?" Emma questioned

Without a word Regina nodded and Emma leaned down to Killian. Her lips grazing his ear.

"I love you Killian" she whispered softly "Please come back to me"

Taking her warm hand to his face she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Not expecting or even hoping to get him back she poured her love into that kiss. Trying to make him feel how much she needed him. How he made her a better person as well. How she did not know how truly lucky or happy she really was until the reality of loosing him hit her. It was with this kiss that a burst of colorful energy enveloped Storybrooke. Crossing the furthest corners of the world without magic. In that one kiss millions of people felt Emma's love for Killian.

Emma broke apart. Not truly knowing that she had done anything magical or special. Believing him to still be gone she began to pull away and take the long walk home.

"As you wish" a soft husky voice called sending chills up her spine.

**So what do you guys think? I was originally going to have Regina break the news to Emma about Killian but it's funny how when you write a story it can take you in a whole other direction. I like that Emma is being vunerable with her parents for once and I hope you all like it too. I decided I am going to do one more chapter because this one is already so long but like I said it's just going to be Hook and Emma fluff. Thanks so much for reading and please comment!**


	4. Strike for Love

**Hey guys. Okay so this story is officially not cannon (which I figured it would be) however I figured it wasn't fair to just leave you guys hanging. I promised one last chapter besides I figured you needed to get your teeth into something while were waiting for ONCE to come back…remind me again why we have to suffer a two week break period? What did we (as the fans) do wrong to deserve this kind of punishment? Anyway I'm being dramatic. I hope you all like this. And thanks so much for reading! Please comment about what you thought of the last chapter and if there's anything else you guys think I should write. Dare**

Chapter 4: Strike for Love

"As you wish" a soft husky voice called sending chills up Emma's spine.

"Killian?" Emma barely whispered aloud

"Swan" he responded in that sweet snarky tone he always used when he thought he was right.

Emma turned and there he was. Not a solid block of ice but the cocky, intelligent, and secretly thoughtful pirate she loved. Living, breathing, and looking ridiculously handsome. Before she could stop herself, Emma rushed to his side and without thinking kissed him. With a gentle passion that sent electric currents through Killian's body. It was the kind of kiss that could make the earth shake, force lightning to strike the ground, cause hearts to race, and even break the bonds of gravity. Emma could feel heat radiate off of Killian's once frozen lips and deepened their embrace. She knew at some point she'd have to gasp for air but she couldn't get enough. He had almost slipped away before, there was no way in hell she was letting that happen again.

"You're alive…you're here" Emma breathlessly stated.

"Aye" Killian's voice spoke with a reserved kindness that was enchanting "Did you doubt I would be?"

"You were a human popsicle. Of course I had doubt!"

"I told you love you don't have to worry about me"

"Given everything we've been through how can you still be so sure?"

"Because this is true love"

Then his lips were on hers. Soft and gentle as if reminding her of all the reasons why he was so good for her. With Killian, Emma wasn't the savior, a mother, or even that lost girl. She was so much more. And Killian wasn't the cunning murderous pirate so many knew him to be. Without even trying they found a way to make each other better. Emotions swirled inside Emma's mind as the sweet embrace began to intensify. Thoughts of happiness, relief, and love seemed to occupy her entire body. He was alive. He was here for her. And he loved her with everything he was. Emma tried hard to think properly but her rational mind was long gone and completely forgotten as she floated on cloud nine with her pirate.

"Excuse me!" a harsh voice suddenly shouted interrupting the quite moment between them "I know that you both nearly died today and that you shared true loves kiss to break the freezing curse but would it kill you to get a room? Or better yet why don't I just leave?"

Emma quietly laughed to herself. The fact that Regina was still there has escaped Emma's mind entirely. Judging by the confused expression on Killian's face he had as well.

"Sorry Regina" Emma sheepishly replied.

"Yes, well I better go tell Henry. I'll let him know you're okay. That you both are okay" Regina stated as she began to walk away.

"Regina!" Killian shouted forcing the beautiful queen to turn her head "Thank you for...earlier. For saving..."

Killian tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't. He held Emma's hand within his trying to convey how truly terrified he was when faced with the probability that he would never see her alive again. Regina simply nodded in reply and left the lovers to their own private reunion.

"I just thought of something" Emma informed Killian.

"What?"

"That was very bad form of you Captain" Emma's sultry voice playfully teased.

"How so Miss. Swan?"

"Stealing my heart without telling me. Extremely bad form"

"I like to think of it as borrowing Swan"

"Borrowing without permission you mean?"

"Fair enough. But if I hadn't have traded my heart for yours you would be dead and I made a promise to myself two centuries ago that the next time someone I loved was dying I would not idly stand by. If you want it back you can come right here and take it"

His smile was playful and kind. It was so tempting to just make those cocky lips of his quite down by giving them something more enjoyable to do that create words. But Emma had to focus. If she was going to do this it was going to be now or never.

"No" Emma replied honestly hoping the smile on her face wouldn't reveal her plans "I want something else"

"Name it Swan and it's yours"

"I want your hand"

Killian's face suddenly became dumbfounded. Whatever did she mean by wanting his hand?

"Why? Do you want me to ask the Crocodile to cut this one off as well?" Killian questioned while waving his right hand.

"No...in marriage. I want your hand in marriage" Emma sweetly stated as she discretely dropped to one knee holding his hand within hers. Emma stared straight into Killian's deep blue eyes. "Killian Jones, please marry me"

A thousand different thoughts came to Killian's mind. First of which was questioning weather or not this was really happening or if he was just dreaming. The old fashioned man within him was wondering why he hadn't asked her because in truth he had been thinking about marrying Emma for a very long time. Also there was the whole her father is going to kill me for not asking for his permission first thing. But these thoughts were all replaced by this one fact. He loved her and she loved him. Loved him enough to want to build a life together. And with that in his mind there really was only one answer.

"As you wish" he smiled pulling her close and sealing their deal with a kiss. The first kiss to the start of their happy ending.

**So that's it for this story guys! What did you think? I know there's a ton of Snowing and Princess Bride references in this chapter but there's a lot in the show anyway. So yeah. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you thought of this little story. Thanks so much guys for reading. Dare**


End file.
